CCCCCCullen Face muh muh muh muh
by vampyrechica
Summary: Bella Swan is a waitress at a casino. What will happen when she meets Edward Cullen, a poker player? One-shot ;


Author's Note: So this is my first fanfic. Yes, it is pure smut, and yes, I am only a teenager xD hope you like it ;) one-shot between Bella Swan and Edward Cullen

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Trust me; if I owned Twilight, Breaking Dawn would be a whole hell of a lot hornier.  
>Also the title is inspired by Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I rolled over and looked at the clock. "Shit!" It was 7:23, I had to be at work at 8. Oh, not a.m. I was a waitress at the local casino in the Quileute Reservation, and I worked the night shift.

I lived in Forks, Washington, a small town that nobody has ever heard of. I had lived here since I was a teenager. My parents divorced when I was young and my mother got remarried. I decided to move to Forks to stay with my dad, Charlie, who is the chief of police. I felt like he needed me more than my mother, Renee. I was not happy at first, but I learned to love the little town.

I threw my covers off of my body and ran to the shower.

After I felt clean, I threw on my purple and black corset; I would save the heels for when I got to work.

I looked in the mirror and staring back at me was my dark brown, almost black eyes. Surrounded by creamy, pale skin and dark brown, wavy hair. I thought I looked boring, but I definitely looked hot in my corset.

I ran out the bathroom and for the door, nearly tripping over Vladamire, my Russian Blue kitten, who wanted attention. "Sorry Vlad," I picked him up and kissed his little nose. He started purring, but I needed to leave. I set him down and continued on my way.

Once in the elevator, I breathed a sigh of relief, I could make it there in time. I turned my head and saw Mike Newton, my apartment neighbor, staring at my breasts. I sighed and he looked up, realizing he was caught, he coughed, blushing, and looked away.

I knew I looked fuck hot in my "work uniform," but come on, guys need not stare, or at least be more discreet about it.

The elevator pinged and I ran to my light blue Mini Cooper, I loved that car. It was so cute.

I checked the time. 7:48. Shit. I sped away from my apartment complex and hoped I would make it on time. It was roughly a 10 to 15 minute drive, depending on the traffic.

Lucky for me, the traffic was light this evening. I made it to the casino at 7:58. I ran to the employee entrance and clocked in at 8 o'clock exactly. I let out the breathe I did not realize I was holding.

I spotted my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie, getting some trays with alcohol on them. I went over to them and gave them a slight hug.

"Hey B," Alice said, hugging me back as best she could with the tray. She laughed, "No shoes?"

"Oh shit, I completely forgot," I sighed and ran back to my car and put on my black heels. I came back, "There, better?"

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "Get your ass out there and take some orders," Rosalie said with a smile. I nodded and smiled back.

I absolutely loved Rosalie and Alice, we have been friends since Sophomore year at Forks High School.

Rosalie Hale is absolutely perfect and tall, maybe 5 foot 8. She had long blonde hair and looks that could kill. She seems scary and intimidating, but once you get to know her she is amazing.

Alice is less intimidating. She is a hyper, petite person, barely reaching 5 feet. She had short, spiky, black hair and kind of reminded me of a pixie. She is very sweet and was the best person to ask about fashion.

I walked out of the employee area and went to the poker area. There was a table with only three guys. One of the guys asked for a beer. He was huge, probably 6 foot 7. He looked super muscular and had short brown hair. If he was not a football player or in the Olympics, he should be.

The guy next to him also asked for a beer. He was less muscular, but still had a nice body. He had wild looking blonde hair and was definitely a lot shorter. I smiled and wrote down the two orders.

I looked back up and saw the man sitting next to them. My lips parted and my knees felt week. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. He had copper hair and bright green eyes. There was some stubble on his angular jaw that was begging to be kissed and licked. I could make out some nice muscles and a slim form under his plain, dark grey t-shirt.

He looked up from his poker cards at me. I bit back a moan, god he was hot. He looked at the two next to him and gave them a crooked smile. God damn, I realized I was starting to get a bit wet "down there" and shifted uncomfortably.

"Emmett, Jasper...beer, really? I will have 3 tequila shots." He said looking back at me. "I'm gonna need it," he mumbled to himself.

"S-sure," I stuttered and wrote it down.

I walked to the bar. "Two beers and three shots of tequila, please" I said to Eric, the bar tender. "No problem Bella," he winked at me and got to work on the drinks.

I waited, in a complete daze. God I want that poker player to fuck me. I could just image him escorting me to his car, pinning me to it and kissing me. Then speeding away to his apartment and stripping my clothes while kissing once we were behind the door. Then he would...

"Bella...Bella!" I was snapped out of my reverie. I closed my most likely drooling mouth and gave Eric a sheepish smile. "Thanks" He looked me over but dismissed whatever thought he had.

I walked back to the poker area, my heart beating faster the closer I got. I knew the tray was shaking in my hand when I reached the table. The three guys looked at me. The fucking hot one raised an eyebrow and gave me a crooked smile. I could feel the warmth of my blushing face. I gave him an awkward smile.

I handed him his tequila shots and our hands brushed. I gasped and his eyes snapped from the shots to my face. His face was neutral, a poker face. But I was not so lucky, I could feel my face growing redder (and my mysterious lady parts growing wetter*)

I looked away and gave his friends their beers. "Is there anything else I could get for you?" I asked. They said no so I smiled and went back to the employee lounge.

I spotted Alice and stumbled over to her (heels are a bitch). "Ohmigawd, I just saw the hottest guys ever!" I said.

She looked at me and smirked, "Where?"

"The poker tables," I thought back to the man with the piercing green eyes. I would have to go back and take their orders later; I hope his order would be me, bent over the poker table.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, I looked at her and smiled. "Sorry, daydreaming," I laughed.

"Ha, get your ass back out there and get a man, but first take some more drink orders," she shooed me back out into the casino.

I took a couple more orders and went to the bar to get the drinks. I waited and felt somebody brush my arm. I whipped around and saw the man that was the source of my wetness. I gaped at him, not knowing what to do, but knowing I was definetly blushing.

He smirked at me, "So you wear lingerie for work...that's gotta make things interesting," he winked at me.

I bit my lip, even his voice was sexy as hell. I tried to think of something to say. "I suppose you could say it's...quite interesting," I smirked, feeling more confident.

"I'm Edward," he said with a crooked smile. "Thank you for the shots of tequila, rough week, ya know?"

"Bella," I said, smiling, "and the pleasure is all mine," I winked, "sorry about the rough week though."

"No big deal, it seems to be ending nicel..."

"Bella...drinks" Eric cut Edward off. I frowned but put the drinks on my tray.

"Sorry Edward, I've got work to do, but it was nice to meet you. I'm glad your week is ending better than it began," I said, smiling.

He smiled back, "When do you get off?"

I suppressed the urge to laugh at his choice of words, "About 45 minutes..."

"Well then I will be seeing you," he winked and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<br>**  
>The clock on my phone said 4:57 a.m. Bella should be getting off now. I smirked at my choice of words. If things turned out right, we would both be getting off. I spotted her leaving the casino, I ran over to her.<p>

"Hey Bella, so your done working now?"

"Fu...oh sorry, you scared me," Although I did feel bad about scaring her, I couldn't stop the thoughts of her moaning curse words while I fucked her. Damn my pants were starting to get uncomfortable.

"Sorry, listen, you wanna ride home?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Oh, um, actually I have my car here..." she started blushing again; it was cute when she did that. She seemed so innocent, well as innocent as one can be in a corset and stilettos.

"Well actually, I was wondering if maybe you would have a drink with me, then I could bring you back to your car. Only if you want to."

She smiled and nodded, "A drink sounds good, point the way good sir." She giggled; it was cute, and sexy. I definitely had a raging boner, I shifted a bit and her eyes widened.

I looped her arm through mine and led her to my silver Volvo. I couldn't take it much longer; I was painfully hard and very horny.

I pinned her against the passenger side of my car and kissed her. Hard. She didn't push me away and kissed me back, so I didn't stop. I ground my erection into her and we both moaned. The friction was delicious. I released her lips to breathe. We were both panting.

"Screw drinks...I want you to fuck me," Bella breathed, that was enough encouragement for me. I growled and opened her car door. I ran to the driver's side and pealed out of the casino parking lot. My knuckles were turning white with the force of gripping the stearing wheel. I didn't live far.

I turned into the parking garage and slammed on the breaks. I kissed Bella and she moaned. I pulled her out of the car and we dashed to the elevator. We kept a bit of distance between us.

She looked at me from under her lashes, I had to hold back my moan, it was fucking adorable and sexy as hell. "You live here? Ha, I live on the fourth floor."

"Seventh floor," we smiled at each other, and then we heard the ping of the elevator. We made it to my room and I shut the door behind us.

I pressed her against the wall and pushed my tongue between her mouth, massaging. She moaned and pushed her hips forward. It was my turn to moan. "Fuck, do you know what you have been doing to me all night? I know you can feel it pressed against your pussy," I nipped at her neck and kneaded her perky breasts. I slipped a finger into the corset and teased her nipples.

She moaned and kissed along my jaw. She licked along the hell of my ear and sucked on my earlobe. I ground into her. She kissed and licked my neck, causing me to shiver. She worked her way to my Adam's apple and kissed, licked and sucked there. "Fuck!" my mind went blank.

I picked kissed her and picked her up. We didn't break the kiss until I plopped her on my bed.

I pulled off our shoes and my shirt.

She sat up and kissed her way down my chest. She reached my naval and licked down to the waistband of my dark jeans. She undid the button and slowly pulled down the zipper, looking up at me and smirking. Tease.

I sped things up by working my jeans down all the way and kicking them off. She moved a single finger along the bulge in my boxers. I gasped. She pushed my boxers down to my ankles.

She wrapped her fingers around the base of my cock and pumped once. She looked from my hardness to my face. "You're big," she licked the pre-cum off of the head of my dick. "Shit, Bella."

That must have encouraged her because she took my cock into her mouth and moved her head up and down. I felt the head hit the back of her throat and I let out a long moan. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. I was close. I pulled her mouth off of me.

"God damn babe, that feels fucking amazing. But I want to pleasure you," I kissed her, tasting myself on her lips. It was salty, but erotic. I laid her down on the bed and unzipped her corset, removing it. Now the only article of clothing between us was here matching panties. Black and purple, just like the corset. I could tell she was wet.

I kissed her collarbone and worked my way to her breasts. I licked on of her nipples and rolled the other between my fingers. "Fuck, Edward, please!" Bella whined, arching her back off the bed.

I kissed down her body until I reached her panties. I slipped them off and gave her a long, slow lick. She pushed my head between her legs. I smiled and inserted a finger inside of her pussy. She was tight. She moaned and threw her head back. "Edward, please." I inserted another finger, letting her adjust, and then pumped in and out. "Edward, I need your cock in me now!" she whined in ecstasy and frustration. I removed my fingers and she groaned at the loss.

I grabbed a condom from my wallet and ripped it open. "Let me," Bella said, taking the condom. She placed it on the tip of my cock and rolled it down using her mouth. "Fuck, I can't wait to be buried inside your pussy," I said, positioning myself at her pussy.

"You don't have to wait long," she said, encouraging me. I slid the tip in, "damn babe, you are fucking tight," it took every ounce of self control to not just fuck her. I let her adjust to my size and moved slow.

When I was all the way inside of her, I pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in. "God, Edward, fuck me."

I did as I was told. I fucked her, moving in and out, moving at an even pace. The only sounds were our moans and gasps and the sound of skin meeting skin.

We were both close. Bella was moaning louder and I could feel it in the pit of my stomach.

"Edward, I'm gonna...fuck!" she contracted around me, saying my name. It was too much for me and I came. Hard.

My limbs felt weak and I felt tired. I rolled off of Bella, laying next to her and pulling out. We both groaned.

I pulled off the condom and threw it in the trash. I pulled the blankets over the two of us and pulled her close. She smelled like sex and strawberries. Mm. Her breathing was even, she must be tired.

"Bella?" "Hmm?" "I know this is backwards, but would you go on a date with me?" "Of course I will, Edward." I smiled and kissed her softly. We drifted off to sleep, in each others arms.

Finn

* * *

><p>So there ya go. Whatcha think? More smut to cum ;)<p>

*"mysterious lady parts," this is indeed from Talladega Nights lol (once again, I do not own the rights blah, blah, blah... :P)


End file.
